You Belong With Me
by tennisgurly328
Summary: love story


It was another boring Friday night during summer vacation. I hate living in Atlanta, there's nothing to do, especially since all of my friends are either out of town or at sleep away camp. My best friend, Harley was coming home tomorrow morning so maybe this summer could start getting better.

My dad's a lawyer, and he's out of town like usual. My mom was out with her friends at some concert. Both my older brothers we're out partying with there friends. I can't wait till I get my license, so I can actually go out at night, but no, I was stuck at home watching re-runs of "My Sweet 16" on MTV, eating left over pasta from dinner the night before. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, Harley was calling me.

Me- "Hello?"

Harley- "Hey! How's your night?"

Me- "Horrible, I'm stuck home alone watching tv again"

Harley- "well I've got some good news girl, since my grandparents only live 2 hours away my parents decided they wanted to leave tonight instead, I won't be back till like 11 but do you think I could spend the night? I miss you like crazy!"

Me- "YES! I haven't seen you for two weeks! I'm sure my mom won't mind!"

Harley- "alright we'll I'll see you around 11!"

Me- "okay! Bye!"

Harley- "bye!"

I continued watching tv for another hour and a half until I started getting tired, so I decided to get ready for bed, Harley would be here soon anyway. I went to the bathroom, washed my face, took out my contacts, and brushed my teeth. I walked across the hall into my bedroom and put on my pajamas. It was 10:56 and I saw headlights coming through my window as Harley's car pulled into my driveway. I went to open the door before she could ring the door bell and ran to give her a hug. She said, "Sam! I missed you! I'm so glad I'm home!" She was already in her pajamas and ready for bed so we went inside, got into bed and feel asleep.

I woke up to Harley shaking me, she always wakes up early, "Sammmmm, I'm hungry, wake up!" I refused to wake up, so she kept shaking me, "okay, okay I'm up." It was 9:30am and we walked into the kitchen and my mom was already up reading the newspaper.

Mom- "good morning girls, Harley I didn't know you were sleeping here?"

Me- "yeah, she got in late last night, so I figured you wouldn't mind if she slept here"

Harley- "sorry. I thought Sam asked!"

Mom- "No don't worry about it, its fine! Do you girls want me to make you pancakes?"

Me- "Yeah. Thanks"

Mom- "the new neighbors came in this morning, you should go say hi, there's a boy that looks about your age, he's pretty cute!"

Me- "haha okay we will"

Harley and I go back to my room to get ready. Harley was so pretty, she had long black curly hair, brown eyes, perfect body with the perfect tan, she was the girl that always had guys drooling over her. She just put on a pink tank top, jean shorts, and her black Steve madden sandals. I had long brown straight hair, blue eyes, not very tan and an okay body. I put on my green v-neck and white shorts and my brown Steve madden sandals.

We walked over with a batch of my moms famous brownies that she had made two nights ago. As we walked up, we noticed they had already brought all the boxes into the house and we're probably busy unpacking but we knocked on the door anyway. A women came to the door, she was pretty, probably around 30 years old.

Sam- "Hi, I'm Sam, I live in the house just across from yours and we just wanted to come by and welcome you to the neighborhood."

Harley- "I'm Harley, just her friend"

W- "Nice to meet you girls, I'm Pattie Mallette. Come in!"

I've never been inside this house before, the people that lived here before we're old and creepy, but it was gorgeous and we just set the brownies down on the table.

Pattie- "Would you girls like anything to drink?"

S+H- "no we're fine, thank you"

Pattie- "So how old are you both?"

Harley- "we're both 16"

Pattie- "oh, well that's perfect! My son, who's up in his room is 16 also!" "JUSTIN! COME DOWNSTAIRS WE HAVE GUEST!"

I watch as he comes out of his room and starts walking down the stairs. He wasn't wearing a shirt and wow, he was so cute...perfect brown hair, perfect body, perfect smile, perfect eyes.

Justin- "nice to meet you girls, I'm Justin Bieber"

Sam- "nice to meet you to, I'm Sam and I live right across the street."

He leans in and gives me a hug

Harley- "and I'm Harley, just her friend, nice to meet you also!"

He leans in and gives her a hug also.

He flips his hair, and it lands perfectly on his face.

Pattie- "well I'm gonna go start unpacking, nice to meet you girls"

She goes down the hall, leaving us alone with Justin.

Justin-"Let's go up to my room"

He leads us up the stairs, and into his room, which surprisingly looked like he already finished unpacking. As we walk in, I notice right away the guitar laying across his bed.

Sam- "you play guitar?"

Justin- "yeah, that's actually why I moved here from Canada, I'm going to start doing music"

Harley- "wow that's really cool, I like musicians(;"

Justin- "well maybe I could play something for you guys"

-my phone starts vibrating and its my mom-

Sam- "hello?"

Mom- "your pancakes are done! Come back home"

Sam- "ok we'll be right over"

Sam- "well we need to get home, my mom made us breakfast"

Justin- "aw okay, two pretty ladies just came over and there already leaving"

I could tell he was going to be a big flirt.

Harley- "well maybe we can hang out later"

Justin- "yeah, that'd be cool, just gimmie a call"

-he hands Harley his phone wanting her to give him her number as we walk out, not even bothering to ask for mine. We walk into my house and starving, we sit down at the table and start eating the pancakes.

Mom- "I'm going to go out with the girls again, I won't be back till late tonight, behave girls! Harley your welcome to spend the night again"

Harley- "ok thanks, yeah I probably will"

Sam- "alright, have fun"

Mom- "and your brothers are both spending the week at there friends vacation house, so they won't be here"

Sam- "okay bye!"

Mom- she screams "bye," as she walks out the door

- Harley's phone vibrates and its justin. "_Hey cutie(; its justin it was nice meetin u I really hope I can get 2 no u more_"

Harley- "ahh sam! Justin just texted me, he's really cute and seems like such a nice guy! He wants to hang out again"

Sam- "Haha your so lucky, he's really cute, and seems to have an amazing personality!"

- of course, Justin was probably interested in Harley, what guy wasn't. I wish just this once the cute guy would notice me."


End file.
